


My Friend Jimmy

by simoneallen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simoneallen/pseuds/simoneallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg does his homework. A little (ok, a lot) of artistic licence taken on the age gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend Jimmy

_Homework assignment: Write about what is most important to you. It can be your favorite toy, or a hobby, or someone in your family._

My friend Jimmy is really annoying lots of the time, but that’s okay because it’s usually because he thinks I might hurt myself. Like when I climbed up the big tree in my yard that I’m not allowed to climb, and Jimmy cried. He thought I might fall and break my arm or something. And that would have hurt. When my dad yelled at me, Jimmy was scared and he held my hand. He really wanted to run back home, but he stayed because he knew I was scared too, even though he was the one crying.

On my first day at school, the other kids didn’t want to play with me. They don’t like that I’m smarter than them. They all like Jimmy, though. He’s smart too, but he can hide it better than I can. The other boys wouldn’t let me play football, because I’m quicker than them, and taller. So Jimmy didn’t play either. He came and sat with me instead. He gave me an apple from his lunch pail. I don’t like apples, so I took his cookie. Jimmy grabbed it back because he only had one. But then he gave me half of it. It was chocolate and really good.

I had my piano recital on Saturday. My teacher says I’m good at piano, and my mom says so too. But my dad doesn’t like me liking music. He says it’s for girls. Jimmy’s mom came to the recital, with Jimmy and his brothers. He has two brothers. I don’t have any. Jimmy said I can share his, especially Danny, because Danny is funny and smart like Jimmy. And Jimmy said he likes my piano playing. He thinks I’m really good too.

We’re moving again next week. My dad is in the marines. That means you have to move a lot. So I won’t be living in this house or going to this school any more, and I won’t get to play with Jimmy. Mom says I’ll like our new place and I’ll make new friends. But I don’t think I will. 

My most important thing is my friend Jimmy.

_By Gregory House, age eight years, seven months, four weeks, three days, five hours and 43 minutes._


End file.
